


Cute Guy in the Park

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cutesy, F/M, Makeup, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emilia finishes her Clinique livestream and gets "clean"; someone uses her makeup tips later and she meets a cute guy in the park
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Cute Guy in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I wrote this but I thought it was really cute what Emilia said about meeting a cute guy at the dog park and I thought that picture behind her the entire time looked like Kit (it isn't, it is a painting of an androgynous woman with a cat). 
> 
> Consider this in the same timeframe as "Same Old Patterns."

Emilia ended the YouTube session, feeling quite drained after only 30 minutes. She vowed not to tease the makeup artists on set again about how easy their jobs were after only trying to apply a limited bit of makeup for an audience. She exhaled, glancing down at Ted, who was rolling in the cotton pads he had scattered. "You naughty boy! You naughty, naughty boy!" she laughed, sweeping him int her arms, nuzzling his nose when he tried to lick her face. She bounced him up and down in her arms, blowing raspberries. "You are more famous than I am! Thank God for it!"

It was funny and also enjoyable at how her fans were also fans of Ted and so many loved him. she loved him too. She set him back on the floor watching him nose around in the cotton he had shredded. She sighed, hands to hips, shaking her head, exasperated. "Ted you give me more work that you are worth!" She fell to her knees, grabbing for him again, laughing. "That's a lie! You are the bestest boy in the whole world! So famous! So cute!"

He licked at her face again. She noted to tell Clinique that dogs also enjoyed the foundation as much as she did. She rocked back on her heels and bounced to her feet to clean up the mess she and Ted had made of her bathroom. It was actually a dressing room attached to her bedroom and she loved it almost as much as she did her bedroom. Her free-standing porcelain tub was one of her favorite parts of the room and she swept by it on her way to deposit the new products she used in the drawer at the mirror.

Ted barked and scratched at the closed door. "Go on, you can do it!" she supported. It was not latched and if he tried hard enough, he could nose out. He thrust forward but the door swung open before he had a chance to truly get through.

"You done? Camera off?"

Emilia chuckled and shoved the drawer closed. "Camera off." She went to clean up some more of the shreds of cotton from her pup, who now had his stomach exposed, kicking little feet up for tummy scratches. "You were very quiet. I am impressed."

"I watched it. I was Jon from London who said you looked hot," he kid. He picked up Ted who sniffed at his head. Kit laughed, patting Ted on the stomach and cradled him like a baby. "I want to know who cute guy in the dog park is that you mentioned." His eyes went black, smirking. "Do I have competition?"

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone sees me at the dog park, and it was just a thing to say."

"Go on Ted, go find Dany." He patted Ted's little bottom, the dachshund taking off out of the bathroom, tongue lolling out against the rather stuffy heat in her house. she had not turned on the air con yet. the old house still needed it inspected and she did not want to risk burning the damn place down because it was filled with dust.

"I still cannot believe you named your dog after my character."

Kit shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"Your wife agree to that?"

"She doesn't care it isn't her dog." He scratched his beard. "Barely acknowledges her, poor thing."

"Your wife or the dog?"

"What's the difference?"

She snorted. "Harsh." He had bene rather nasty of late with respect to his other half. She turned, just to find that he had crept silently behind her and now crowded her against the counter. It was hot and sticky, and it seemed he had just finished working out, his face shiny with sweat and his t-shirt damp on the neck. She wrinkled her nose, squealing . "Get away from me you nasty man."

He made loud kissing sounds, trying to get to her. She squealed again and squirmed away from him, laughing. He pulled his t-shirt off, crumpling it up and throwing it at her. She dodged away, swiping at him. She missed by a mile. "I ended my workout early to catch your video, you owe me," he said.

"Owe you what?"

"You know what."

She tapped her lips, which gleamed with the balm she applied. "No, I just did my makeup."

“I’ll only mess up your lipstick.”

“Yeah, you’ll get it on your dick, so no.”

"You look very adorable in that dress."

"No changing the subject." She wanted to actually feel normal. Wearing makeup and a cute little dress. Even if it was a billion degrees outside, she felt like sitting in the garden with one of her books and perhaps a cold drink. She flicked her hand at him. "I am going outside. You can do what you need to do yourself."

Dark eyes affixed on her, Kit dropped his workout shorts, standing in his black briefs. He waited a moment and then pushed them off, kicking them aside. He shrugged, turning and walking away, giving her a glorious view of his perfect backside. "Your call."

Her chin fell to her chest. She groaned. Teddy barked from somewhere in the house and she thought she heard Dany bark back. Kit's dog was still a little skittish around Ted even if they were both puppies. She should go make sure they were not getting into trouble. She should probably answer the several text messages she received during the livestream. She should even contact her Clinique counterpart and go over the livestream.

The shower was running, water splashing against the glass walls. He was whistling, not a care in the world. She scowled, pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to join his clothes on the floor. "I hate you Kit!" she shouted, stalking into the shower with him.

He turned, water spraying off his marble chest, running in rivulets over his abs. He grinned, knowing. She hated him for a various number of reasons. He shaved his head without consulting her. He got a dog without telling her. He named the dog after her beloved Daenerys. He showed up at her house yesterday on the day of his fucking wedding anniversary and proceeded to fuck her in a variety of positions all around her house to where she could hardly stand that morning.

He ran a drop of her coconut shampoo over his head, not that it mattered, he had little hair left. "You didn't comment on my quarantine haircut either." He stuck his lower lip out, exaggerating sadness. "It is like I don't exist."

"Not to the public you don't. You're the only one who keeps mentioning me." _We're really close, me and Emilia. Really, really close._ She could have killed him when she heard that he said that in his Zoom call. At least the fans were pro-Daenerys and pro-Dany and Jon. She didn't like that he had to keep doing these things a year later, defending Jon when he detested the final season and what his character had become. It was a mental thing, he told her, when she brought it up. He had to convince himself of certain facts in order to move on. _"As for the Zoom call, it's for charity and I can't talk about Eternals so what else is there? My contract isn't technically over yet."_

Soon enough they would be free of that cursed show. It gave them their fame, their careers, their wealth, and each other, for which she was grateful, but it also gave her more grief than she ever could have foreseen. Personally and professionally both. She tried not to think about it, arms snaking around him, her hands going to run one over his neck and the other his shoulder. "I miss your curls," she moaned, tilting her head back to allow him access to her neck, where he was currently nibbling along the cord of her throat. She sighed, the shower drowning out her mewls of pleasure. "I still hate you for this."

"I did it because I wanted to piss her off, you know that."

One day they would be free of his _wife._ She wrinkled her nose at the mention of her while they were in this state. She hated thinking of her anyway let alone when she was naked in his arms. His hands dragged up and down her spine, soaping up her skin. It felt so nice, the water cool, falling from the rain shower attachment. Even if it did ruin her makeup. She gasped, hands going to his head, his mouth trailing to latch to her breasts.

One hand lightly fondled, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and the other hand dragged over her belly to tangle between her legs. She closed her eyes, whining at the conflicting feelings, hands and mouth everywhere while she tried to remain upright and not slip.

He pressed her against the glass wall, the water still streaming over them and his mouth began to follow where his hand had been. She held onto his shoulders, staring down at him, gasping for breath, skin growing hotter, the water feeling colder. “Kit,” she gasped, hitting her head back against the glass as he licked and slid his tongue along her. “Oh God.” One of her hands came to slap against the side of the glass, the other digging deeper into his shoulder. “Fuck.”

“That is the plan.” He pulled one of her legs to sling over his shoulder to open her further to his mouth. He rolled his eyes up to her and the dark gleam taking over his face. “If you still take it.”

He had ridden her pretty rough last night, not that she complained. He had to get out his frustration and his energy, she was happy to let him. “I can take it,” she groaned, sobbing as he kept up his ministrations. She was coming against his mouth a moment later, hit hard by the sudden force of it. She hadn’t finished yet, still shaking and crying his name when he lurched to his feet, spun her around and pressed her against the glass, one hand pushing up under her knee and splitting her open, driving into her so hard she slid up on the glass, her cheek smashed against it, teeth clinking as she cried out in surprise.

 _So it would be like that then._ She was on her tippy toes, her head falling back to his shoulder and his mouth anchoring against her neck, sucking and biting as he slammed into her over and over. She was almost off the floor, held up in his strong arms and supported by the damn glass. “Fuck,” she repeated, over and over again. “Fuck Kit, oh fuck.”

He bit at her earlobe, gasping into her ear. Her eyes rolled open, barely, glimpsing their reflection in one of the mirrors behind them, through the open shower wall, and the sight almost did her in again, of the muscles bunching and clenching in his back, arms, and arse with every thrust and drag against her. He was grunting and groaning, her body clenching around him, pulsing still with the afterschocks from her previous orgasm. “Fuck Milly,” he exclaimed. “You’re so tight, so wet…”

Her arm managed to get free from between the wall and the shower, reaching back to wrap around his neck and she angled her mouth to his, messy kissing as he seized behind her, stuttering as he got closer. One of his hands let go of her hip, sliding to fumble between her legs, stroking her rapidly and she came again, the force of hers triggering him and he shouted her name, while she let out a wail, the warmth of his release filling her. It didn’t end, until eventually she sagged down against him, feet hitting the tile and almost faltering.

They remained still for a few minutes, the shower still hammering water down on them both, blinking in her eyes and feeling strange. She felt him slip from her and step back carefully to let her turn. She kissed him, long and slow, stroking his face. He pushed her hair back and kissed her in return, neither one of them saying a word.

When they finished, she sighed, picking up her phone and tossing him an amused look. “I have work calls to make now, how am I supposed to do that feeling as good as I feel?” she chided him. There were messages from her Clinique reps and friends who had seen it, laughing with her over her mistakes and saying how good it was to see how much fun she was having.

 _You look so happy!_ , one of them said.

She smirked, glancing at Kit, who wrapped a towel around his waist, wandering off to her bedroom and calling back to her. “Well how would you feel if I didn’t do that to you before work calls?”

“Probably not as exhausted!” She saw a text from her mum, flushing immediately. “You go way Harington, I’ve got stuff to do.”

He popped his head back into the bathroom, now wearing jeans and holding a shirt in his hands. He grinned, sticking his tongue out at her, eyes crinkling happily. “Don’t do too much, I have plans. You done in here?”

“Yeah.” She would wash her face later. She wrapped herself up in a towel and tapped his nose, walking by him. “Don’t make too much of a mess with whatever you are planning on doing.”

“Oh I don’t know about that.”

Emilia should have asked, but she was busy trying to catch up on the texts and voicemails she now had to deal with courtesy of him.

* * *

About an hour later, with one of her favorite silk robes wrapped around her, Emilia made them both virgin margaritas, squeezing lime juice into the pitcher, screwing up her face in concentration to get as much as she could from the devious little fruit that she'd almost sliced her hand open trying to cut. "Come on you slippery little bugger," she muttered.

"Did the lime offend you?"

"Yes."

She glanced up, barely looking, and then paused in making the drinks, looking back up again. Kit stood in the doorway to her kitchen, loose sweats hanging low on his hips, that delectable 'v' of muscle exposed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and while she might have been distracted by the look as it was, it was his face that had her snorting, eyes crinkling as she cackled in pure laughter. She threw the lime at him. "You wanker! What the fuck did you do?"

He wagged his tongue at her, bounding over. "Your makeup tips. Ready for the night out, meeting a cute guy at the park, what else did you say?" He grinned, batting his eyelashes, which he had gooped mascara on so much he looked like he had panda eyes, especially when she noted the bronzer that was standing out as almost brown on his pale skin. "Oh yes, you said something about the morning after."

She pinked; no blush required for that comment. The livestream environment had been fun but trying to catch herself from swearing, laughing far too much to actually put on her makeup, or even slipping with something inappropriate like mentioning your mascara the morning after. "I saved myself with that one."

"Talking about your friends and partying I believe."

"Well you've seen me morning after with mascara smudged down my bloody cheek."

He pursed his lips, berry pink. She giggled, pecking them, transferring the balm to hers. "And staining one's collar I think."

"Yes you had a fun time explaining that to Mariana when you returned your suit after Emmy's night."

He scowled. "She knows, she doesn't get to complain or she's out o fa job."

His publicist was the worst, she hated her. Terrible job. Emilia wished he would take on hers, Liz was fantastic. She smirked, one of her eyebrows rising. "Did you tell her you were walking Dany the other day on your pap walk to my place from yours?"

"Nope. She told me it was scheduled, and I went. I don't do those things. You-Know-Who does."

"Voldemort?"

He scowled. "One and the same at hits point."

"You are very aggressive today." She grinned, eyebrows wiggling. "I like it."

"I'm just sick of this. Two years of marriage and I can't be with you."

For now, she thought, rather darkly. They did this repeatedly. On and off, on and off. He was being rude and nasty to his wife now, but give it a couple days, weeks, or even months, and they would be all over each other again. Combination of factors; he did love the stupid Tory. Maybe soon he would realize that she loved him too, even if she wasn't ready for marriage and sproglets just yet. She loved him. Surely that mattered more than the security he felt with You-Know-You?

Her heart throbbed and she gripped him tight. "You look so stupid," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I thought it was funny."

"It was," she agreed. He could be so playful. She kissed him again, moaning softly when he lifted her up onto her counter, knocking aside some of the mess and kitchen debris, utensils, dish towels, cookbooks, aside. Her robe fell open, his beard scratchy as he kissed down her chest. She fluttered her eyes open to peer down at him, her nails dragging over his head, shivering as she mapped out his skull, wishing she had something to grip. "She mumbled, "You're ruining your makeup."

"So clean it off me."

"I'm not Ted, I don't lick makeup off."

He grinned, lying her back onto the counter, grabbing one of the limes and dragged it down her belly, her squeal at the cool stickiness of it drowning out his laugh. "What if I told you," he murmured, breath hot on her skin. "That I drew a picture on it?"

"Christopher Catesby Harington you did not!"

"Well it did say pen..."

"It's for your _eyes_ you bloody bastard!" She could kill him, fuming, grabbing hold of his sweatpants to peer down them, shaking her head. She laughed, tears springing to her eyes, a little bit from the laughing and a little bit from emotion. It wasn’t a picture, just a word.

_Milly's_

She shook her head, grabbing him. "You idiot."

"You love me."

"Somehow I do, God help me."

Kit smiled, lifting her up from the counter. "It is fucking hot. Ted's sleeping, Dany's sleeping, and I want you. Calls for another shower."

"It's wasteful."

He kissed her again. "Then a bath."

"In this heat?"

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

She laughed, wondering if Clinque knew their makeup was being used in this fashion. Something told her they would not approve. She hopped from the counter, took his hand, and tugged him upstairs. "Come on, I'll clean it off. Maybe not how you want, but I'll make sure of it too."

"My lucky day."

They returned to her bathroom and she laughed at the scattered makeup; so much for her tutorial being easy, it seemed Kit couldn't follow it. Perhaps she would need to give him private lessons. She kissed him, falling back into her bedroom, the dogs barking and running off. It was so silly, laughing and giggling, the two of them alternating between passionate lovemaking and general silliness, kicking feet and flailing arms when they tried to tickle each other or blow raspberries to their skin. She could trick herself into thinking it was long term.

The next day she clipped a leash to Ted's collar, tossing her hair over her shoulder while he fiddled with something on her iPad. "I'm going to the dog park. No paps scheduled if you want to come."

"Maybe tomorrow."

There was something in his voice, hiding from her, but she didn't say anything. She took Ted on their usual loop, grinning at people who rushed to pet him, talking about what kind of dog he was, how sweet he was. She picked up a paper and iced coffee, and meandered towards the dog park, sweat pooling at the base of her spine and her sports bra digging into her side. She let go of ted to allow him to play, trying to give him his ball, but he wanted nothing to do with it.

She had put on very limited makeup to feel human again, her mascara and bit of blush, although why she had no idea. Reaching back to pull her hair from her face, she caught side of Ted running off. "Ted!" she shouted A dog barked, running into her line of sight from behind her. She laughed surprised. "Dany!"

"Someone cute at the dog park, hm?"

She spun on her heel, laughing, reaching for him. He had on one of his hats and sunglasses, looking very obvious, but she understood why. "Yes," she answered. She couldn't stop smiling. "I don't know if there's anyone here who fits that description."

He pulled the glasses down far enough to smirk. "Liar."

"Dork." They bumped their foreheads together briefly and she forced herself not to do anything else, in case people were watching. They did have to be careful. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching Ted play with Dany and a few other dogs. She smiled, in spite of the situation, and let herself think that things were absolutely normal and she was just a girl meeting a cute guy at a dog park.


End file.
